


Something in the water

by venmblast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Closeted Character, Gay, Gay Male Character, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venmblast/pseuds/venmblast
Summary: "𝐋𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐊𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐚 𝐰𝐞𝐛 𝐨𝐟 𝐥𝐢𝐞𝐬."Peter Parker x Harry Osborn.





	1. Intro

Because it is the month of June, this story needs to be told. A story about winning, a story about love, a story about pain, a story about loss, a story about two boys trying to find out who they are only for themselves to keep changing finding it impossible to get their answer.

why is the month of June so important? It is a month of freedom, awakening. what happens in June? What doesn't happen in june? There are multiple things great about this month but the most important thing is youth standing up and demanding that the world let's them be the best they can be in whatever they do. It's a month of being the most you , you could have ever been.

This story is about two friends finding themselves In each other. They help each other achieve that great feeling of being at the top of the world. Like getting the high score in your favorite videogame. Harry Osborn has never known how it felt to be loved. With little to no family and just a handful of friends, Harry often found himself looking for that feeling in all the wrong places. With his yearn for attention and care he looked for short cuts and little burst of that feeling that only lasted for a night. Harry Osborn gave himself away to the bliss of pleasure hoping he would find someone to stay, but with his dashing good looks and money, he only found mining fields and disappointment.

Harry ignored the one thing he looked for all his life, pushing it away at all cost. Blaming him for his pain, and lack thereof. He blamed his best friend that his dad didn't care for him. Blamed him that he was lonely, until realizing that he was lonely because he pushed people away. He looked for what he had all along but was too blind in distrust that he wouldn't accept that this father was just as blind in his work. He didn't want to face the fact that he was playboy man slut using sex to cover up that he was broken, and jealous.

 

 

{AU Civil War\Homecoming never happened}

 


	2. 001

Harry Osborn known as the most wealthy teen in New York was no way near as happy as the fragrance ad had said.

Harry eyed the billboard with hate. He stood on the sidewalk watchdogs side of a building as pedestrians passed by with his arms folded over his chest.

 _"This is stupid."_ He said scowling. _"I want them torn down."_ He told his best friend Peter.

Peter looked up to the side of the building and blocked the sun over his eyes with both hands. _"It makes you look good Harry, like your flying."_ He tried to support his friend.

Harry turned pulling his hood back over his head and sunglasses. _"It makes me look like something alright."_

Peter and Harry just came from shopping downtown, there was a school dance in a week from now and they needed suits so Harry offered to buy Peter a suit instead of letting his best mate wear the same black suit he wore to the homecoming dance with Liz Allen. Which was a pity,because from Harry's understanding. His best friend never got to dance with his crush Liz. Family emergency.

 _"It was really nice of you to do this for me. I know we came here for suits but comforting my other needs was incredibly too kind."_ Peter worshipped Harry.

"It was no problem, really I have money to burn and it's never a problem helping my best bud." Harry said marching with his face down and his hands shoved in his pockets.

The weather was great in NYC, it was warm with a cool soft breeze shifting down the streets.

The boys walked in silence. They walked in sync and while Peter happily carried all the bags Harry tried his best not to be spotted by any press lurking. Lately the paparazzi have been eager for the Osborn family and whatever 'scoop' it was they were looking for. Norman, Harry's dad, had caught himself in a scandal. He had a misunderstanding with Oscorp and it didn't take long for the public to find out. This Incident is one Norman isn't taking lightly and from what Harry and Peter could gather, a court order is probably underway soon.

Harry and Peter stopped as a black limousine pulled too the curb. Harry stood unimpressed as the driver came to Peter's side and took the shopping bags from Peter.

 _"Uh, thank you."_ Peter muttered shyly.

The driver loaded the truck and opened the door. The boys boarded the vehicle and while Peter stuffed his face with the chocolates Harry had his distressed against his cheek and his arm as a kick stand on the deal of the door window.

He watched and counted the cars as they drive home through the streets. It didn't take long for Peter to sense that Harry wasn't in a good mood.

 _"Uh, Harry?"_ Peter tried tapping his friend on the shoulder.

Harry didn't turn to look at Peter, too lost in his thoughts to notice he was trying to grab his attention.

Peter sat back in his seat and mimicked how Harry reminisced in the window thinking of his own problems he had to deal with when they part ways soon.

 _"Pete?" Harry called. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Harry asked,_ unsure of his question.

Peter's eyes opened in surprise and with Harry now looking him in the eye he shifted in his seat nervously. _"Ah, no. Girls make me jumpy, my palms get sweaty and I stumble on my words." Peter rambled._

_"Oh, well. What do you think it's like?"_

_"Meaning?" Peter asked._

"What is it like being with one? I know they have to be more sensitive about things than us, and they care about little things but that's the obvious. I mean what do they long for? When they aren't with you?"

Peter played with a piece of string from his sweater and purses his lips. _"I don't know, your going to have to ask Mary Jane." Peter said._ He then realized what he said when Harry returned his gaze to the window.

Peter waved his hands in the air frantically. _"Shoot, I didn't mean anything by that I just meant. You know? she's a girl and all so she should know. Not that she is lonely, but if she was she would know. Or she could understand from her girlfriends. Not that she has girlfriends just the she has girls that are her friends. Or her friends that just happen to be of the female gender."_

 _"Peter!"_ Harry stopped him from his rambling. _"I know what you meant."_

Peter scratched the back of his head nervously. " _Heh, sorry about that."_

The two laughed it off when they pulled up to Peter's apartment. _"Well thanks anyway, wanna hang out tomorrow?"_ Peter asked.

_"Sure."_


	3. 002

Peter and Harry hung out at Peter's place. They sat in his room while Peter worked his way through a Lego set and Harry did whatever it is he does on his MacBook. Harry takes his laptop with him everywhere, at least mostly everywhere if he knows he is going to be able to relax. Harry for what Peter knows of likes to be on Twitter most of times but he also makes videos and writes. He does alot more of what Peter doesn't know and because Harry doesn't want to him know he isn't really proud of it either.

"So then he showed me the lab where he makes all of his suits and it was so cool. He has this one were it can fly super fast. He has another one that looks like a suitcase which was really cool. He had to fix it though because it got damaged in an car race with this foreign guy which is a long story." Peter rambled about his time at his internship with Mr.Stark of Stark Industries. Harry was proud of his friend and his success but the stories became a regular thing when they hung out. Hee wasn't annoyed by them they were interesting he was just so use to it he wasn't as excited as Peter is anymore.

"He says no one else ever has used his suits except his fiancee and his best friend."   
Peter told.

"This fiancee. She is the CEO now right?" Harry asked monophonic.

"Yep, her name is Pepper Pan. Pepper...." Peter thought about her name it had somehow slipped his mind. " Pots. It's Pepper Pots."

Harry sarcastically teased his friend. "That was a really hard name."

Peter played along into his games. " I know, right?"

They both returned to full focus of whatever they were doing Peter had nothing else to say and figured his constant rambling would get old soon for Harry and he was distracted telling his story anyways and he wanted to finish his set as soon as possible. Harry laid on Peter's bed with his sock feet up against the wall and his back on a pillow. He had the laptop tucked against his upper thigh and the pit of his stomach. His head was propped up on a couple pillows as he typed away in a chat box he frequently visited.

Harry wasn't supposed to be doing what he did but he did not care. If people found out what he was doing he would be frowned upon. He wasn't proud of it, but it helped. Harry had a constant need a desire of something he couldn't quite understand. Hee couldn't out it into words, he couldn't type of out. Hee would have to worry about grammar and stuff like that and trying to explain it would just frustrate him. Harry did not deal well with frustration, he got annoyed easily and liked to deal with all his problems with his fist when dealing with ignorant people. He was a hit head and a teenage boy so it was only natural.

Harry was speaking to a guy. A guy he met online and they had been talking for a while. It wasn't your average mutual. The guy's name was Flash Thompson a mock who goes to Peter's high school. He isn't open about what he does and just like Harry he has good reason. I'm the world they love in what they do isn't seen as normal for something so basic to some people find it bizarre and the people that do it like Flash and Harry get hurt badly. Harry and Flash were not just meeting for knew thing. At first it was like that but after a second time it became a third then on again. They were complicated friends. No one knew they were friends and they would like to keep it like that.

THAT'S GREAT, HAVE YOU TOLD YOUR FATHER?

I DON'T THINK HE WOULD CARE

 

I KEEP FORGETTING WE HAVE THAT IN COMMON

 

Harry and Flash have a platonic type of love for each other but it's not the type of love a couple has its like a friendly love but with dashes of something more risque. 

 

SO WHEN IS THE NEXT TIME WE SEE EACHOTHER;-) 

 

YOUR TOO EAGER, FLASH 

 

I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU LIKED THAT?

 

I NEVER SAID STOP:-) 

 

Harry felt eyes on him and unnerving to turn around it was Peter's Aunt May pulling her hair from a pony tail. She held oven mitts in one hand and a spoon in the other. "Dinner is ready, boys." 

 

Peter hurried to the dining room as Harry closed his laptop and shoved it under a pillow guarding it from prying eyes. He put the pillow and laptop in the corner of the bed by the wall and left the room closing the door behind him. He joined Peter and May at the dinner table where they politely waited for him to sit down before beginning their meal. 

 

"So..." Aunt May began. The young Aunt stirred her peas in circles with the spikes of her fork looking at the boys with her brows raised. 

 

Peter kept eating paying her no mind. He was a fast eater, stuffing his face often. With no explanation Peter had a fast metabolism, he is usually asking for seconds in minute's of eating.   
Harry looked up from his plate and to May with questioning eyes and a nervous tick causing him to scratch the bridge of his nose. 

 

May looked to both of the boys with a smile plastered on her face waiting for something. 

 

Harry grew anxious as the silence became uncomfortable and his food running cold. "So, what?" He asked. 

 

Peter looked up to the two as Aunt May seemed excited and Harry on edge. "May?" He asked. 

 

"The dance! You took Peter for a suit, right?" She asked excitedly. She stabbed some peace and stored them in her mouth chewing as Peter continued on his plate and Harry's shoulder's dropped in relief. "Do you have a date?" She asked.

 

"Peter does." Harry said, finally starting on his meal.

 

"Dude? I didn't tell her!" Peter spat, almost losing his food from his lips.

 

"Really? That is great honey, with who?" 

 

Peter lowered his head to his plate with his elbows on the table he focused on his meal avoiding eye contact. When Peter didn't answer Harry jumped in and through him under the bus. "Liz Allen." He said approaching his meat. 

 

"Ahh, she is a nice girl Peter. Ned tells me you've had a crush on her for a while." Aunt May says. She set her chin on the back of her hands, her elbows high on the table and her fork balancing between her fingers. 

 

"Ned, can't keep a secret for anything." Harry says. Peter still hiding behind his plate finished and asked if he could be excused. On his way to the kitchen to rid of his dishes he eyes Harry who looks back apologetic. 

 

"How about you? Any special girl in your life?" Harry begins to stuff his face eager to leave the table. Harry doesn't have a problem talking to girls he has a problem with not being contempt. Girls don't satisfy him anymore. They work when he is in need but other than that they don't help. He doesn't think about them as a normal teen boy would. He hasn't really been worried about girls at all. He has had too much other than them to worry about. 

 

He remembers last time he had an experience with a girl. He remembers how heavy his chest was and how his face burned of tears. Her name was Mary Jane and she maybe might have just ruined his entire life. 

 

"Girls? I don't know." Harry said. His appetite went missing and he ended up sitting back in his chair and poking his meat. 

 

"What don't you know?" May asked now more interested than ever." 

 

"I don't know. I just don't know girls." Harry confessed. The longer the conversation went they more he could remember and the more emotions piled into his chest. He became very annoyed at May and her interrogation but he had too much respect for her to blow up. 

 

"Oh, I see. Boys?" Aunt May asked. Her voice was far more concerned and motherly. 

 

Harry dropped his fork and pushed himself away from the table. He attempted to stand but found his legs disagree. He remained sitting and just stared down to his feet. "No, I'm not gay. I like girl's I just, I'm not-- can we drop it." He says. He struggles with his words talking too fast to keep up. His heart was trying to escape and his skin opened up and ran moist.

 

"Harry." She said with utmost worry lacing her tongue. She fixed to say more but closed her mouth letting her life is meet each other again. Harry was like another son to Aunt May. He wasn't as open to her as Peter was but she loved him like a mother would and wanted him to just be happy. Even if he was harder work than Peter. "I'll drop it Harrison, but can I ask you this?" Aunt May was now standing up from her seat as Harry had his back turned to her. 

 

"Is what other people think worth sacrificing what makes you happy?" 

 

* * *

 


	4. 003

The conversation Harry and Aunt may partook in left Harry thinking. Being open and appreciated has always been a dream of his, but he is in this mindset that, hiding his wants and need will not just be a phase but his life. Everyone says it gets better, but the hard truth is it takes patience. Nothing is fixed over night and that's why as a teen he doesn't want to listen. As a teen he has been told that things will get better. You lose hope after a while of thinking that way, looking for a better place those words always in your mind. You begin to think it is all a sugar coated lie because no matter how much hope you have its like your journey just stretches farther from piece. It is like being trapped in a glass box and on the outside what you desire most is teasing you.

You try to get out of that mindset, you tell yourself you can escape until enough time passes and not only do you give up, but you are forced to do so. Accepting defeat. 15 years of feeling like something is missing. You know exactly what that thing is, but no matter how close to it you are there is always that one thing pulling you away. What is Harry anchor? What is pulling him away? Why is it that when he thinks about it, tries to wrap his head around the source of his struggle. He cant breath?  Harry sauntered back to peters room where peter was finishing up the Lego set in silence.

As harry walked through the doorway the two connected through the eyes. Peter eyes were filled of worry, knowing a bit of the topic but not the struggle harry was dealing with. He stopped listening when he felt that he shouldn't. So he knew nothing really. He did not know about harry and his complication with sexuality or loneliness and he didn't ask. Peter knew Harry had struggles but most of their fights were because of discussing these problems. Peter thought it was in his best interest to stay out of it, even if he was dying to see harry happy again.  Still seeing his best friend drag himself to his closet and just stare, it broke his heart. There was no light in his friends eyes. Not a hint of life in him. Peter stood up walked to the corner next to harry and just watched, not knowing what to say to cheer him up. Not wanting to say anything to make it worse as he usually does.

Most of all peter just wanted to help, he had a love for harry. He cared for him like family and couldn't bare to see him so low. Harry was distraught torn between two realities and hating himself for not knowing how to live in either of them, brand new to both. Wanting to join but too scared to change. The pair stood like that for minutes. Exaggerated enough, they stood in complete silence for a very long time. Harry was so confused he didn't know how to react and often times did this. He just kind of went on standby in the world staring off and thinking. Or crying. One time harry was so mortified he stayed under the bed. His father and him went through a rough time. It was horrible. He laid under the bed for hours refusing to come out. Aunt may let him live with them for 2 months before he decided to go back home with Norman. Harry cried under that bed for days, until one day. Peter laid with him, for all those hours and said nothing. He just held his hand and laid there.

His presence was all the support harry needed, but something happens that time. They don't talk about it. It was when harry realized, it when he couldn't accept. "I-i know we agreed to not bring it up, but it is a stupid thing to keep hidden, Harry." Peter said in the softest possible voice he could manifest. A single dropped from Harry and collided with the carpet as peter watched unsure of what to follow up. Thinking about the right words to say, his eyes trying to catch anything to focus on as he thought for Harry.

"I know that you feel, lonely. That you are stuck in a certain mindset. That you don't understand, but as hard as it is to accept it will get better Harry." Harry turned to peter with sad eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to accept his words. It has been far too long for hope. He could not, he did not want to believe it. "When i am older?" He said dropping his hand from his nose and looking at peter unimpressed with a difference in his facial structure showing signs of wanting to believe him, but he couldn't. 

Peter by this time began to understand what harry was coming from.  "Yes, when your older." Harry through his hands up in the air in distress inches from tears. 

"Of course. Nothing is worth being okay when you need it to be. Why does everything take time? Why do i have to feel this way? What did i do to deserve this.?" By this time harry was ascending his voice becoming frustrated. Unable to prevent streams of tears falling from his eyes. Peter rushed forward affectionately cupping Harry's face in his palms. "You don't deserve it. You don't deserve any of it, everyone goes through it. Whatever you are struggling with you can overcome it....but you have to let me in. I can't help you if you don't let me inside." Harry pushed peter off of him and as his skin tightened under the tears he looked at peter in a way he never has. "Peter! Everything will change if i do so. I'm scared." He spat. "My whole world will change and i- I dont know how to live in a world i don't understand." 

Harry dropped to the floor with his head between his knees and his hands fisted I'm too his hair as tears pulled away from his chin and down to the floor. Peter darted down to the floor placing a ha nd on Harry's back rubbing circles to comfort him. "I understand more than you know, Harry. Breath, it's just me and you. You are safe,  no body can hurt you." It was like he was reading a script but all the same there was heart in his words. "Peter I'm sorry. My life is a mess and I drag you int– " Shh" Peter whispered, rocking with Harry. "Stay here tonight okay? Just rest I'm here with you."


	5. 004

Harry stayed the night with the lovable Peter Parker, having his best friend cradle him as he battled his demons going back and forth with himself. Asking himself if he should let peter know. But to Harry enough people know already and the biggest change is if he would tell Peter. He might disagree and our friendship would be ruined. How would that explain the night under the bed, it was probably an accident. He did not mean it did he?

Peter turned over, so now Harry and Peter were face to face in the bed subdued by the hard pouring rain battering at the window. "Mean what?" Peter asked with his arm wrapped around Harry. Harry breathed in, shocked that he was speaking out loud, unsure of what all Peter had heard. It has been getting harder to hide his secret from Peter. Harry knew the secret would come out one day, He was not lying to Peter exactly. He was procrastinating.

"Nothing, sorry." Peter half mumbled.

Peter nuzzled into the crook of Harry's neck and let out a soft breath that sent goosebumps down Harry's skin. Harry and Peter were so close there was barely any space between them and that was okay. Neither of them thought anything about it. It was like they were together with no binds. That is how close they were, which may seem odd to anyone else but it was their normal. They were comfortable in each-others company. Harry knew exactly the type of person Peter was, in some ways he knew Peter better than he knew himself. He knew that he worried too much. He knew that he was emotional and took on too much responsibility. He knew that Peter had hopes and dreams and those hopes was to keep everyone he knew happy and safe even if that was almost impossible. He knew that if anything Peter needed something that would never change that i why telling peter he has a new fondness for a certain boy will destroy everything they built together, he couldn't do that. He was scared himself, he was scared of the change more than he was of him.

"Can you not sleep?" Peter asked. Catching Harry in the eyes.

Harry looked at him as well with a familiar feeling in his bones. "No, not really." He whispers.

Peter and Harry just laid in bed, enjoying the rain patter. A few minutes past and Peters phone vibrates and buzzes on the bed stand, by impulse without much thought he stretched over Harry to grab the phone, from him staying in the same position for hours now his arm gave out supporting him and he met Harry chest. The two now connected with peter on top of harry and they both over taken by anxiety. They have these feelings, they are so deep in those feelings. When they touched neither can breath. Whenever they are this close it just does something to them. They get lost in each-others eyes often but this time under the sound of the storm in the comfort of his room harry felt like he was never going to be cured from the spell peter puts him in. Like this was all to familiar peters expression of insecurity flips and transitioned into a smile.

Harry noticed Peters eyes dart down to his lips and back to his eyes, he chose not to say anything too caught up in the moment to say anything that could ruin it. Seconds passed like this and it was enchanting. The heat began to rise and Peter found himself leaning in. Harry not only did he not back away but he pressed forward and just as the aura of theirs lips touched by the tip. A shuffle was found from the hallway and peter through himself to the side, pretending to sleep as the door was creaked open and light shined through as Harry mimicked the act of slumber as well.

_***_

  
Peter woke up with a bliss in his heart at the thought of the _almost_ moment he spent with Harry. Unfortunately he brushed his hand to the side to find nothing. He jumped up spun himself around to find an empty space. The spot where harry laid still warm and emitting of his special lovely scent. Peter collapsed onto him back, running his fingers through his tangled curly brown hair and clenching his jaw. Overworking his brain power he began to fluster and overthink, blaming himself for getting too close to crossing a line. Believing he ruined something special. Horrible thoughts and fears washed over him, he became itchy as to why he left so early until he opened his squeezing eyes to find a sticky note on the pillow beside him.

Peter reads the note and a huge weight is lifted from his shoulders. The note informing him he had an unexpected rich son things as they like to call it. Peter had a half smile as he read the tiny note and folded it hiding it in her drawer and leaving to venture to the rest of the house. He entered the living area where Aunt May sat on the couch watching the news. Peter in navy blue joggers and a muscle tea joined her on the couch and watched as well. The news anchor was going back and forth with a colleague about a war on crime and such, street level heroes known as the "Defenders" not known much but this will bring them into the spotlight.

"Like i said, If you see anything like this happening come straight home." Aunt may said to peter gesturing to the TV.

"Yes, ma'am."

Long story short peter did the normal morning routine and headed off to school in a rush. He got to school just in time for class just making it to his seat when the final bell rang, seaming anyone roaming the halls late. Peter through himself in his seat and tried his very best to stay focused in class. Hoping he would see Harry Osborn very soon.


	6. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry disapears on Peter

Time flew by, months past without any sign of Harry Osborn. Desperate for a sign. Peter kept posted, he stayed updated with his whereabouts. Went to the internet watched all his interviews. He texted him numerous times, losing count of how many messages he sent each day. Hoping just for a single letter. Hoping he has not given up on him. He did not care of he left america without telling him, he just did not want to forget him. Peter stayed on twitter watching his every move, but he wasn't very active there either. Peter followed every social media account he had to contact Harry and never got a notice. It was so odd, they share such a meaningful night together and then he vanishes for months without a trace. Understandingly, Peter was fearing the worst, and that thought of him ruining everything. To him he spoke it in existence he blamed himself for what happened.

He moved too fast for harry and he blamed himself, even if that was not the case. Peter believed it. At his young age he did not fully understand what love would look like. He does not know what it means. To him it is just a feeling. Weird feelings he can not yet explain but it is love. An unexplained thing they both have but he knew it was there. The countless nights he spent without sleeping was love. All those short moments he cried. The nights he did get sleep he fell crying. All of the pain he had was not just angst they were felt of love. Moving on seems harder to do, when the one that you love moves faster than you. 

Peter did not know what he felt, but he knew he missed Harry and he would go to hell and back to see him again. He just wanted to hear him say it.

"What are you thinking about Peter?" Mary Jane asked. Trying her best to make eye contact why peter avoided her gorgeous orbs still with his name on his lips. Unable to release. Mary Jane, Miles Morales, and the lovable Gwen Stacy walked side by side through the streets of New York. Not doing anything important for now it was summer break and all they really had on their minds were work and getting home on time. 

Peter has not spoken a word of the night he shared with harry. He kept the sticky note he found the morning harry left with him at all times. In fact, he tried to keep his attraction to the boy a secret. He hid it as long as he possibly could. Nothing stays hidden for long, some things have to come into light. Someone knew, not what happened but they knew he was different. 

"Peter talk to me. You have been so- unresponsive. What is in your head?" MJ asked. 

Still lost in his train of thought Peter had not responded. He sipped on his straw as he walked beside his friends in silence looking at the pavement as they traveled down the sidewalk. Miles and Gwen laughing in their own conversation as Mary Jane tried to get through to Peter. An attempt she has been at for a week since she got that feeling. That one tiny detail and that revealed all she needed to know.

Gwen and Miles had not noticed when Mary Jane had stayed behind holding peter with her. Making enough distance for them to speak privately. Peter paid no attention, looking straight to the floor as Mary Jane held his arm. "Peter i know. I know how you feel about him."

Peter looked up to Mary Jane finally with wide eyes, his throat ran dry. He felt discomfort, like his worst fears came to take him. They were not the fears of Harry. No. He feared losing him. If people knew, they would tell him to move him, the cold truth. At least the truth he thought to be true. That he did not feel what he felt, that he was alone in all of his struggle. "You dont. I dont know what you are talking about im just tired." He lied.

"Stop it! Stop with that pathetic excuse. I can tell your lying because what i said is factual." Mary Jane spat. If anything she wanted her friend to be happy again, to stop lying and see the light. To say the least she was disappointed in how far peter has gone into this darkness. Living in lies and stories. "Just face it. What are you hiding for? No one will care."

"I'm not scared of change MJ. It has nothing to do with that actually." Noticing how far they fell behind Peter began to walk again picking up speed to catch up with the others leaving Mary Jane to jog back up to him.

"Than what the hell is it? I'm sorry for raising my voice, but your aunt is worried. She says you have been locking yourself in your room. I am surprised you did not turn us down today."

Peter became annoyed by Mary Jane's badgering, While she became distraught of his lies. Mary Jane decided now was not the best time to settle this. In the presence of their friends she did not want to ruin the mood so she caught up with the others. Leaving peter a few steps behind with his drink.

 

***

WTF HARRY?

WHAT?

WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IGNORING PETER?

HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?

THAT'S LOW HARRY, REAL LOW. ITS BEEN MONTHS. TALK TO HIM.

YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I CANT.

I KNOW MORE THAN YOU THINK. BECAUSE YOUR RUNNING, JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO.

RUNNING FROM WHAT EXACTLY?

Mary jane could practically hear his sarcasm as if he was standing right their.

YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR PETER AND DONT KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH IT. IT ISNT ROCKET SCIENCE.

MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS.

STOP BEING A PUSSY AND CALL HIM.

***

All the way in Dubai. With his unsatisfied father harry stared at his phone. Contemplating the tough love Mary Jane dished out. Harry thought about him everyday, there was not a chance that passed where Harry did not regret leaving, but it has been too long he could not face hearing his voice. He feared what came if he did. Finding out that Peter does not care, or even discovering that peter moved on. He saw the future that would come that morning waking up beside peter. He saw the change he feared most, so despite his feelings he took the chance to go on a trip with his father who he hates just so that future would not come, but little did he know he played himself. He could not change the path he set himself on. When he accepted that kiss under the bed it was fate. He did not know it, but it was something that he can not change. 

He knew that Mary Jane was right. He knew what he did was wrong and whatever he believes he should jump at it, he needs to tell his truth and be honest for once, but despite the advice he pocketed the phone and kept moving. Like always procrastination never ends with quality work. It is never too late for love, but their love is like something in the water, he just had to reach out. Be the one to notice love and jump.


	7. 006

Weeks passed. With Peter now refusing any contact. Too weak to move on he spent weekends watching movies with his aunt the rest in his room reading, or fixing old tech he finds lying around queens. He spent his days reminiscing the memories they have had, working his way up to move on. Like reading a novel he scrolled through every message between them, when Harry used to reply.

He remembered his tender breath, that night. How cold hand was when he held it in the shadows of his bed down under. The shakiness of him, how his shoulders bounced when he wept. Exactly how many tears fell. He counted each one. Two. Three. Four. Five. 126 that night. Even the ones he felt as their cheeks met when they greeted lips. How he still cried when they parted lips, his cries blurred in the lines of sadness and joy.

Then they stopped and Peter was payed in return. A kiss burning with passion, Harry cupped his face in his hands and pressed, like he was sucking the life from him at that very moment his mind went black and all he could hear was the thump of his beating heart.

Then it all stopped, but the butterflies kept flapping their beautiful wings. "What did you feel?" Peter whispered to Harry laying beside him. Still with his face in the palms of Harry's. Harry could not believe what just had happened he couldn't believe he kissed another boy, and he could not believe he liked it.

"Everything."

***

"Peter?" Liz Allen called. She was sitting in a coffee shop by the window across from the high table with Peter on the other side, lost in his memories. Liz wiggled her head around trying to catch his attention, completely oblivious to what he was actually worrying about. Liz just though, that was how peter is. That he has slow moments and was a dreamer who dazed off alot, but he was actually a lover who missed his mate.

"I-I am here Liz, I just got lost again." Peter said pressing his hands between his legs swinging his feet like a wonder eyed child.

"What were you dreaming about this time?" She asked taking a sip from her beverage as she waited for an answer.

"Bliss. Like a quiet, peaceful place." He said delivering it, nonchalantly.

It was not a lie, Peter was done with lying. It was just the right amount of information giving an idea but only in small fractures, enough to avoid follow up questions. Ever since his heated argument with Mary Jane he figured to stray away from actual lies since he was so bad at it. Him and Liz have been closer for months now, not together but not just friends either. Liz was a sweet girl, she had alot going for her, and Peter has had a crush since forever. He did not want to label her as a rebound to get over Harry so that is why he decided to just take it slow, and let their relationship sail smoothly to avoid heartbreak. So it was very stress free, they go on dates often and just like to be in each-others company. Their was not much Peter had to do for Liz anyway, she was a collected and pretty simple girl. Her parents had good jobs and she was very responsible, and too kind most times. All he had to do as her partner was be there. And try not to lie.

"Sounds wonderful. I am glad your head is in the clouds now, rather than in the sand." Liz said stretching her hand across the table to male contact with Peter. She brushed over his hand and he pulled away. Just in time to flip hers over and hold it the correct way.

"I am glad, too. Feels nice to feel _okay_ for once."

The coffee shop went well. They shared stories talked about their day. Believe it or not, gossiped about what was going on in the town, then they split. They finished their drinks, peter bought Liz another to go and they spent the rest of their date walking around town freely finding something new to do. Peter had one place, it was far but he had enough to get them where they needed to go, it wasn't very known in fact it was a found location, he found it when he did the things no one else could because it was his responsibility if you know that means. The hero thing. It was beautiful by the way. Like a grotto but more urban. Then he decided that was not a place he wanted to waste on something that wont last. No, peter loved Liz honestly, but it was not the love he had for harry. Though he is working to get over that, he does not have the same feeling he had with harry that he does with Liz, maybe soon he will but right now that is his special place and he wants to save it for a special person. Liz is also older than him, so she will move on soon anyways. He knew it would not last but it is nice while they are living in the present.

"We should just head home, Aunt May has a few shifts today. We could watch a movie and order Pizza." Peter offered still holding her hand and looking into her eyes.

"Sounds perfect."


	8. 007

Years have past. In fact Peter is now a senior, newly single and on the tip of getting over harry. Who he doesn't hate anymore, or like. But the whole love thing is not on his mind and is pretty much blurred between the lines of missing him or hoping he would just hurry up and forget him. He was looking into colleges, being accepted into 4 already and just trying to decide which one he would attend. Gwen was going to NYU, Michelle Empire State. Which was the one he was leaning most to, but decided it was best to choose when he was sure. Right now he is working harder than ever. No time for distractions. Even aunt may suggested he attend Empire State University. His average was really high and it is basically in the bag. If they do not accept him, they are stupid. He would major in computer science, most likely a scholarship is under way. Peter stopped calling and texting Harry, he has never seen his note since junior year and he even finally accepted his attraction. Much to his surprise and pleasure, nobody cared. Not even Flash Thompson, he told him he much rather bully him for being a nerd than something he can relate with. No flash was not openly gay, in fact he did not know what he was, but the only reason Peter know is because he caught him.

Long story short the beef between flash is over and they are just mutual classmates and nothing more. Peter was too much of a good guy to out him like that and he could not bring himself to allow someone to suffer like that if he did.

"We have about a good 2 months of school left. Have you chosen yet?" Charlie asked, walking up to Peter who rummaged through his locker. Peter peered next to the locker door puking his head to the side to see Charlie on the other side.

Charlie Weiderman is new to Peter and his circle of friends because he is new this year. Hee is always around and sticks up for Peter against menacing students such as Miles Warren, younger brother of a science teacher,here at the school. Mr. Raymond Warren. Who is very fond of Peter and moist who have him know that Peter is his favorite student. Even if his own brother is right in front of him, but that is not very important because Mike's does not mind. Miles is not very interested in school anyways. He passes with hard work just like any other student but he tends to slack off whenever he feels it's safe to risk.

"No, ESU is on top of the list though." Peter said, pulling notebooks and a textbook from his locker and slamming it closed.

Charlie stood with a half smile as Peter turned to him. "So, I'll catch you later?" Charlie asked.

Peter gave him a lazy salute and twirled on his heel as he began walking to his class in the opposite direction. Peter walked with his chest forward and his head held high. He had much more confidence then he did back then, but he still gets nervous easily and that anxious stutter is rare but still noticeable. Peter changed alot since he last had any type of relationship with a guy. He was open for it, but it just never happened. He changed a lot about himself. The way he walks, talks, dresses he even stopped wearing glasses. After, the spider.

Hee was more sure of himself this time around, and more comfortable with how he felt about people. That saying he did not get attached easily. Hee kept his distance and settled things immediately when things got hot between him and another person. Hee was more blunt this time around and if he felt something he took you, and if he noticed you took an interest he said something. Like Charlie he knows he has a man crush but he is not bothered by it even though he does not feel the same way.

He was fine with this transition and had always been like that until one day he got an unexpected call, from a number he couldn't recognize.

"Hello?" Peter said answering his phone in between periods. He stood at the sink of the boys restroom looking into the dirty mirror as he waited for a voice.

"Peter? Is that you?" The voice called from the other line.

Peter had to take a moment of realization. His eyes grew side and he lowered the phone in his hand looking down at the screen in disbelief. He was feeling joy. Also anger, and shame. He hoped for years that Harry would reach out and just as he began to forget. There is his voice, something he thought he would never hear again.

Perpetrated to hang up. He could, his finger was right over the button.

"Hello?" Harry's voiced called again.

Peter's free hand grazed up from his cheek to the curls of his hair. He was in complete panic. He thought about this moment for days, he even rehearsed his lines, but that all had not occurred to him while his voice called from the phone.

"I'm here. I --how are you?" Peter asked. Trying to stay calm, breathing away from the mic. Peter backed away hiding in a stall and locking the door. His hand clenched his jacket as his breathing became harder to control. His heartbeat loud in his ears.

"I'm fine, I am back in New York."

"That's good that's good. "

There was a long pause neither of them knowing what the right thing to say would be. Peter tapped on the wall in the stall with his nail, waiting. Harry on a city bus with his hood over his head hiding behind a pair of sunglasses. He tapped his foot wondering how to say what he called him for, what would be the most meaningful.

"I called because this song came on." Harry finally fixed his lips to say. It was a meaningful song, it was like hearing a description of exactly what he and Peter went through. Harry felt like this was a sign. His last chance to reach out.

"A song?" Peter asked, slightly unimpressed but it has been so long. He valued listening to his story.

"Yeah, it reminded me of you. I was just, relaxing. Taking a smoke outside and I hear the radio from inside. It-i. It was about finding something. That you were always looking for, but found it in an unexpected somewhere." Harry explained.

Sitting in his balcony, one arm on the railing and the other holding the phone to his ear.

"How does that pertain to me, Harry?" Peter asked becoming impatient not knowing where this conversation was going. "What do I have to do with that?"

"I just wanted to see catch up, that's all. It's been too long. I miss you." Harry said.

Peter laughed on the other end of the call. He threw his head back as his shoulders bounced. His laugh dancing off the walls. "Harry you miss me?" Peter started hysterical. It was a tease, almost calling his excuse ridiculous. "Harry you left me! You left and never came back. You ignored me for years. I don't care if you " _miss me"_ You're just bored."

With that Peter hung up. Though he laughed in Harry's face, he was distraught. His laugh was an act because in the inside he was crying. He was conflicted and angry. Frustrated. He left after all these years and thought just a call could fix things. Like he was object he could drop off and pick up later. He felt pathetic. He could not believe it. He dreamed of this moment and now that it happened he wanted nothing more to do with it. Peter was just getting better and then Harry just shows up like he is entitled. Peter fought back tears, telling himself to stay straight. Don't let Harry fuck him up again. To not fall down that hole again. He kept himself up by holding up on the wall. Once he felt it was okay he left the stall and dragged his feet to the sink. He ran the water and washed his face with cold tap. Waking himself up from that scene.

He heard the bathroom door open and their was flash with a confused expression. "You alright Pete?" He asked.

Peter marched past brushing his shoulder. "I'm fine."

***  
Peter got home from school exhausted and in terrible need of rest and food. With his new job Aunt May did not need to work so often. Most times she was home. He walked into an empty nest, moonlight shined through the window as the curtains were wide open. Street lights glowing yellow into the home, giving it a midnight city sight aesthetic. Peter dropped his bag by the door and went straight to the fridge. He made his entire meal before noticing a silohuette of a man sitting in his dining room chair hiding in the shadows. Peter grabbed a knife from the counter to protect himself.

"How did you get in!" Peter asked. He was confident in his well being. He could hold his own and was pretty sure he could take the intruder if it went South.

The man did not respond. He unfolded his arms and stood up. As he stood taller Peter slowly lowered the knife, he looked at the man with so much anger hiding his relief and joy that he had returned to see him.   
The man began to approach Peter slowly with his hands up to show he meant no harm, to calm Peter but that only made him more defensive. Peter raised the knife again, this time worried too scared if getting close to him.

"Don't touch me!" Peter said fighting back tears.

The look in Peter's eyes broke Harry. He realized how much pain he had caused. He did not mean to hurt Peter, he hoped that he would understand, but how could he when he pushed everyone away. He ran away from all of his problems expecting for them to fix themselves.

"Peter I came to say I am sorry." Harry tried stopping himself from moving any closer.

"I know. You should not have done that. I don't need you stupid apology." Peter protested, his words becoming slower and more spaced.   
"I don't need you coming back in into my life at all."

"I know I hurt you. That is why I am here, to fix it." Harry instantly regrets his choice of words. "Will not fix bu--

"You can't fix anything. I ain't broke. I don't care. I was never hurt. I don't mind. You didn't matter to me. I never cared about you." Peter spat. He was so torn that he said the nastiest things in hope that Harry would just give up and leave.

"Peter I know you don't mean that."

"Well I do! I was just bored. You never mattered to me. I was experimenting." Peter yelled, his eyes doted in tears that fell through his facade.

"Your are lying!" Harry yelled back. "You kissed me! Remember it was you."

"Pity" Peter said softly.

W-what?"

"It was Pity."

Harry dropped his hands arms falling limp at his sides. "You are lying, you feel the same way I do."

Peter lowered his know dropping it to the floor, un able to believe Harry's words. Harry gave him something he never had and then left with it the next day and never told him why. He could never forgive him for that. He played with his mind for years he thought he forgot about him. At the week of his highschool career it all started to go away. Then he decided to call and it all came crashing down.

"What did you feel, Harry?" Peter asked spiteful his tongue laced with hate. "Was it love? That's pathetic, because last time I checked you left me. You left me alone, confused, sad, broken. Now your crawling back? Saying you love me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mea--

"Oh, you didn't mean to break my heart. You didn't mean to leave me to fix things myself. You didn't mean to leave for 3 years and ignore me trying to contact you everyday? You had Aunt May worried too. She still doesn't know what happened have you called her?"

Harry stepped closer now inches away. "Peter I truly am sorry I did not mean any pain."

"Fuck you, Harry. The reason why you find it so hard to feel loved is because you don't have enough heart to love yourself. You are too empty to feel anything. That's why your father always ignored you. There was no point." Peter said standing tall.

Tears rolled from Harry. His lip trembled and his hands in fist. "You don't mean that!"

"I do. Every last word." Peter began to physically push Harry away. He through his hands at Harry pushing him into the living room. "You push everyone that loved you away! Your father! Mary Jane! Gwen! Aunt May! ME! You are so scared of change you could not even accept you are gay! You were so scared if the truth you messed with me to forget! You were over bearing and I've outgrown you!"

Peter pushed Harry to the door forcefully filled with rage. Harry hit the floor sliding across the hard wood floors and hitting the door. "Get the fuck out of my house Harry Osborn!"

_**Author's note**_  
_I know Peter sounds like a very different character but in this story he has been through a lot of pain and he is older now and has a lot to be angry about. He changed so much because of what Harry did so just keep that in mind. Also I'm almost finished with this story I'm so happy_

 


	9. 008

_Peter and Harry were home alone. Harry and Peter were at odds over a small matter that occurred in school grounds. Peter had an incident that day with flash Thompson not that he couldn't defend himself, but because of Harry they both got in trouble for Harry beating Flash bloody. Luckily Norman bought their way out of trouble but Peter did not feel as if it was right for Harry to jump in the way that he did._

_"I helped you! I thought you would thank me!" Harry yelled._

 

_"Helped me? Because of you flash will only get worse. Now he thinks your my protector!"_

 

_"Peter, you idiot I don't care. As long as flash picks on you I will be their."_

 

_"You are only making things worse, Harry."_

 

_"I don't care. They can keep coming I won't let them hurt you anymore!"_

 

_Peter crossed his arms. Hee felt like Harry thought he was weak._

 

_"I can protect myself I don't need you. why do you care so much?"_

 

_" Because_ _I_ _care about you_ _, you idiot!"_

 

°°°

 

Harry pushed himself off the floor. He was so hurt, but he couldn't blame Peter. After all it was all his fault, the things he said hit home and he could not even deny them all. He grabbed the handle of the door, he thought Peter's first question would be how he got in. 

  
"Why did you come back?" Peter asked.

Harry looked into Peter's eyes. His brow arched high, he could see that Peter was desperate. Harry wanted to fix this. He wanted to build again with Peter to make it up to him. He knew how much pain he had caused and he blamed himself everyday, for betraying him the way that he did. He has been through enough his life was complicated already and all he did was make it so much worse on him. He knew things would not return to his they once were but he could try to fix it.

He could tell him he came back because he missed him. Though Harry missed Peter the second he left. He could tell him he returned because he regretted what he did, but he already knows. He could say it was that he had to. That was not enough. It could not explain the whole truth in the right words. There is only one. Harry knew Peter all of his life, he was the one person on his mind all of the time. Even when he was not with Peter, he felt like he was always their. Like a feeling. The feeling that someone has their eyes on you,or something approaching and you know it. something in the water.

"You idiot, Peter." Harry began.

Peter became defensive again. He was jumping back and forth between sympathy. Hope. Anger. He wanted to accept Harry so bad, but he went through so much pain he was stuck in believing Harry would hurt him again. He wanted to reach out to buy him to kiss him to hold him. He was hurt before and he did not want anyone in to do it again.

"Don't" Peter muttered.

Harry knew what he and Peter had was not just any relationship. He knew they had a connection. He knew what they had together was special. It was the type of bond you had to really look for. He was not ready to give that up. He looked for love most of his life and the entire time it was right there. He found love where it was not supposed to be, and he was grateful. He and Peter were supposed to figure it out together. Harry was not as brave as Peter was, so he ran away from his problems like he always does.

"I left because I did not want to go any further. I was scared of my whole world changing so suddenly and instead of trying to figure it all out I ran away from it. Then I found out I couldn't; it follows me. Peter I missed you, everyday. I could not explain how hard it was, thinking that you would be with someone else. I tried to move on I really did. I couldn't forget you. I can't help it I just--" Harry took a long pause. Watching Peter break down. He felt horrible, Harry looked at Peter as if he had just fine the worst thing a man could do. Peter's lips dropped into a frown as his chin shriveled up and tears traveled his skin like a river. Completely torn apart. "Peter I love you. I always have even before I knew what it meant and I always will."

Peter dropped to his knees, finally hearing the words he dreamed of. Only the way he pictured the scene playing out was much more romantic. He buried his face between his knees. He gave up, trying to put up a fight. He just cried, and cried. All he could think about was crying. He felt a bold on his organs a hand on his heart just squeezing. It hurt much more than he ever anticipated. Ugly sobs echoed through the room.

Peter was too deep that when Harry dropped down to hold him, he didn't fight back. He could not admit it, but he wanted to forgive Harry with everything he had done. He wanted Harry despite everything he put him through. Forget morals and what he deserves. He wanted him, and it was so long since he made a decision to make himself happy. He was selfless for so long it was about time he got to be selfish. Peter turned on the floor to bury his face in Harry's chest. He gripped on Harry's shirt tugging him. Pulling him closer. Harry thought he saw the devil. Looking in the mirror. Drop of rum on his tongue. With a warning to help him see himself clearer. He never meant to start a fire; he never meant to make Peter bleed.

"Peter, I'll be good. I'll be better. I'll fix this."

**Authors Note**

 

_One more chapter and this story will be done. Yes if you noticed I incorporated Jaymes_ _Young's_ _\- I'll Be Good, lyrics into the story because that's basically what I based the stories plot off of. Also the "I Found" lyrics from Amber Run because that was a big inspiration as well._

 


	10. 009

Peter and Harry got through it. Too tired to fight they dropped it and Peter let him stay. Harry was reluctant at first fluctuated over the fact that he still hurt Peter and that he could not take advantage of him like that. He said he doesn't deserve the hospitality and should just go home. Peter was not taking no for an answer. Hee was not giving him another chance to leave. He dragged him into his room and closed the door.

"I cried so much today and the fighting completely drained me. Just stay, I don't want to be alone tonight." Peter begged. I

Harry mumbled unsure; unable to say no. "Uh, ok." Peter without a second thought began to strip right in front of him. He was not bold enough to state into his eyes so he turned around and undressed down to his boxers. He turned to look at Harry who was flushed red with his arms crossed. Peter smirked menacingly and approached Harry slowly seductively. Hee grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began to lift.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry cried slapping and pushing Peter's hands away like a game. Peter kept pushing through fumbling worth Harry's hands.

"Harry, relax." He laughed. Peter went to pull of his shirt revealing Harry's muscular anatomy. Harry stopped breathing when the fabrics came off and his upper body was exposed. Peter's ears heated up and he found his fingers tracing Harry's abs. They caught each others eyes and everything for once just felt right. They were going to do this.

Peter let his free hand trace circles in the small of Harry's back. At the touch Harry's arms lurched forward and grabbed onto Peter's arms. Seconds past and Harry felt himself getting closer and before he knew it he was throwing his tongue down Peter's throat and it caused much discomfort for him. Peter pushed away in shock and distaste. "I don't like that!" Peter said in such a rush he struggled with his words. Harry furrows his brows but stayed calm, he completely understood, Peter was not as experienced. He was not sure exactly what he liked.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop. I could stop." Harry said.

" No! " Peter spat. He reached out and grabbed Harry in a hurry. He placed Harry's hand on his back and his other on the side of his face. Peter placed his palm in the crook of Harry's neck and pulled close. "I want this. Lets try again."

This time the kiss felt just right. It was a lift!s more rough than first kiss, but it was not messy and animalistic. It was perfect. They could feel how much they wanted each other. It was like a new first kiss. The first kiss of a new chapter. Peter through his arms around Harry. Harry being slightly taller than Peter pulled him close leaving no space between and pulled him up. After moments of just kissing everything went so smoothly and soon one was pushed to the bed. The other to finished undressing. climb in, then it was all so blissful and easy. There was no questions asked. Everything happened the way it should and it was what they both wanted.

 

_°°°_

  
Harry woke up this time with no panic, no stress of leaving. He was happy and regretted nothing. He pulled on the sheets as he noticed he was completely naked and he thought nothing of it. Memories of what occurred raced in his mind and a smile danced on his face.

I swing his legs over the mattress and made contact with the soft carpet. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked back to find Peter tugging his pillow under his hair, his wild curls covering his face but leaving just enough to show that he was smiling as he rested. Seeing his smile again, made Harry's heart skip 8 beats at once.

He dropped his head low and felt inlightned. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face, Everytime he forced himself to frown and grew into a wider smile. He sat on the edge of the bed, just taking it all in. Enjoying it. He wanted it for so long he was dmaned if he was not going to tak advantage of the happy moment.

He felt Peter's hand run up his back as the rest of his arm joined the journey and soon Peter's legs were wrapped around Harry and his arms hooking onto his shoulders. Harry reached back to grab Peter's legs. Peter left a soft kiss on Harry's cheek making them beat up Rosey red. Harry couldn't help but have the most free smile. His cheeks appearing more full.

"I'm not letting you leave again!" Peter growled playfully.

Harry smirked, he was so happy for once he felt so joyful like he could do anything he playful side of him seeing the light again.

"Oh yeah?" Harry dared. He stood up with Peter clinging to his back and began spinning around the room. The two were laughing uncontrollably and yelling in thrill. Harry forcefully let Peter fall back onto the bed before spinning around to pounce. Harry tackled Peter onto the bed pinning him on his back holding his hands down to prevent escape. The two laughed louder as Harry held both Peter's hands behind his back and began to tickle him, knowing Peter was defenseless against it.

"Ahh, stop it!" Peter laughed. "It hurts! Harry!!"

Harry complied to Peter's wishes and stared into his honey eyes, he remembers them filled with tears but now they are gone and just shined in the sunlight flooding the room. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so late." Harry said.

Peter smiled. "Late for what?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to love you."

 

**_Author's Note_**  
_So that is the end if the story. It was always supposed to be this simple and short so I hope you all enjoyed the story and the cute moment ! I'm done._

 


End file.
